


till next summer

by JAJAngmyeon



Series: of stars and alternate universes [13]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Soonhoon - Freeform, but still angst, hotarubi no Mori e - Freeform, mountain god!jihoon, there’s wonhui if you squint, uncle cheol, untouchable!jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 02:03:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAJAngmyeon/pseuds/JAJAngmyeon
Summary: “Why can’t I touch you?”“If a human touches me, I will disappear...forever.”Summer is never the same again when Soonyoung met a mountain spirit named Jihoon ever since he was six. Harbouring feelings for someone you can’t touch, is it possible?





	till next summer

**Author's Note:**

> — based on the anime “hotarubi no mori e” 
> 
> — if you haven’t seen it, i suggest you watch it huhuhu it’s soooo good... 😭
> 
> — inspired by jihoon’s gray hair. it reminds me of gin and i honestly can’t stop thinking abt it. 
> 
> — ANGST.

  
Soonyoung has always hated summer. Summer not only means sweats because of the scorching, hot weather. It also means having to spend the whole two months away from his friends.

  
Summer means going to the countryside, with no playmates or whatnot but his Uncle as his only company.

  
Little Soonyoung sulked as he treaded on his way home. He crossed his arms and pouted. “There’s not much to see here except for these tall trees. I should’ve just stayed at the city and play with Wonwoo and Junhui.”

  
He bent down to pick a red flower at the foot of a tall tree with some weird scratches on the bark. “At least, there are pretty flowers here.” Soonyoung sighed. “But still! I miss the city!” He whined again.

  
He thought of the large tree bearing pink flowers he saw at the entrance of the forest earlier. He just wants to look at it but then he heard someone singing. Curiosity got the best of him as he made his way inside the forest.

  
Soonyoung got up and started walking again, still holding the red flower he picked earlier. He froze when he noticed that he’s not getting anywhere. He nervously looked around, and there, he saw the red flowers sitting at the foot of the tall tree with weird scratches on the bark again.

  
“Why can’t I see that pretty tree?”

  
Little Soonyoung’s eyes started getting watery. What more can you expect when a six-year old kid is lost in a forest, with no one but a lone, red flower on his hand. He started calling his uncle’s name for help.

  
“Uncle Cheol! Uncle Cheol! I promise I won’t run away from home again. Uncle Cheol!” Soonyoung shouted repeatedly, but to no avail. He’s lost.

  
Soonyoung crouched down and started crying with his head on his palms. Summer has never felt this cold inside a forest, with God knows what creatures are living here. What if there are wild animals in here....What if there are ghosts....What if there are mountain spirits lurking ready to eat his soul...

  
Soonyoung cried harder with the thoughts that flooded his mind. “S-Someone, please help...”

  
Just when the kid is already losing hope, he heard some rustlings from behind him.

  
“Tiny!”

  
Soonyoung’s eyes roamed around, searching for the source of the voice as he wiped his snot.

  
“Tiny!”

Soonyoung slowly stood up and turned around. There, he saw a guy, taller and older than him with a cat mask covering his face.

  
“What are you doing here, tiny kid?”

The little boy couldn’t help but feel safe when he finally found someone to help him find his way out of this lonely forest. And so, the next thing he did is run towards said guy, his both hands ready to cling onto the other.

  
“Ahjussi!”

  
Instead of soft arms, he was met with something hard. When he opened his eyes, it’s a tree in front of him. He frantically searched for the guy again.

  
He sighed in relief when he saw the other standing behind him.

  
“Ahjussi!” Soonyoung tried running towards him again but he failed. Soonyoung sniffed. “Do you hate me? I just want to hug you because you’re going to help me.”

  
“Who said I’m going to help you? What’s a little kid like you doing here in this dangerous forest?” The guy with the mask crossed his arms. “And you can’t hug me. You can’t even touch the tip of my fingers.”

  
Soonyoung looked at him, confused. “Why can’t I touch you, Ahjussi?”

  
The guy laughed. “I’m not an ahjussi! I’m not a human.”

  
“Then, what are you?”

  
“I’m...someone who lives here in the forest.” The guy replied.

  
“So, why can’t I touch you?”

  
The guy with the mask looked at the kid in front of him. Soonyoung couldn’t see the other’s eyes clearly but nevertheless, he knows he’s already safe the moment he saw him earlier.

  
“If a human touches me, I will disappear...forever.”

The words ‘disappear’ and ‘forever’ made little Soonyoung’s heart clench. He felt something inside of him broke.

  
He was so lost in his train of thoughts that he didn’t realize the guy held out a tree branch in front of him. Soonyoung looked at it weirdly.

  
“Hold onto that, tiny. I’ll take you home.”

  
Soonyoung didn’t know why but without second thoughts, he took the other end of the tree branch.

  
“It’s like going on a date!”

  
The masked guy snorted. “What do tiny kids like you know about dates? Hold on to that, okay? Don’t let go.”

The sun is setting when they arrived at the foot of the mountain. Soonyoung took some stolen glances from the other guy beside him. He’s curious as to why the guy is in that forest. As to why he can’t touch him. He’s curious as to why he’ll disappear if ever someone touches him.

“We’ve arrived.” Just like earlier, Soonyoung’s mind was flooded with his curiosity about the ahjussi in front of him. He didn’t even realize that they already arrived at the large tree with beautiful pink flowers hanging on its branches that he saw earlier, not far away from his Uncle’s house. “My job is done here. Take care, Tiny!”

  
The man is already leaving when Soonyoung shouted, “Ahjussi!”

  
Masked guy turned around and whined, “I already told you, I’m not an ahjussi!”

“What can I call you tho?” Soonyoung asked. The other just diverted his gaze. The little boy felt disappointed but nevertheless, asked, “Can I come back here again tomorrow? I’ll bring ice popsicles and watermelons. Lots and lots of it. Can I come back here, please?”

  
Soonyoung clasped his hands and pouted cutely. He heard the guy laugh. “This forest is dangerous. Mountain spirits are lurking. Be lost here, and you’ll lose your way forever. Aren’t you scared of that?”

“But I have you!” Soonyoung retorted back that made the other froze. “I have you so why would I be scared?”

  
The masked guy tensed with those words. He cleared his throat several times before finally answering. “I know you’ll come back here even if I tell you not to anyways. Do what you want, kid.”

  
Soonyoung smiled, his bunched up cheeks more noticeable than usual. “Yaha~”

  
“Go home! The sun is setting.” The masked guy said before turning around.

  
“See you tomorrow, Ahjussi! I’m Kwon Soonyoung!” Little Soonyoung happily shouted. When he turned around to run towards home, he heard a voice, tho faint, he was able to recognize and hear it.

  
“I’m Jihoon.”

  
✨✨✨

  
Little Soonyoung happily held a plastic bag in his one hand as he made his way to the tree with pink flowers hanging on the branches.

  
His smile grew even wider when he saw a figure sitting beside the tree. He excitedly ran towards him.

“Jihoon, you’re here!” Soonyoung clapped excitedly. “Did you perhaps waited for me?”

  
The guy stretched his arms. He seems like he just woke up from his sleep. “You’re too noisy! I didn’t wait for you, idiot. I’m...” Jihoon trailed off. “I just want to see the beautiful flowers here.”

  
“Whatever! You told me you won’t help me yesterday but you still helped me find my way out. You obviously waited for me but says you’re not but okay.” Soonyoung said in a teasing tone.

  
“Ya! Tiny boy, where did you even learned to talk back to elders? And aren’t you supposed to call me hyung? I’m much, much taller than you.” Jihoon retorted.

Soonyoung just smiled at him and handed him a strawberry-flavored popsicle he took from his uncle’s fridge. “I won’t call you hyung, Jihoon.”

  
The other crossed his arms. “And why’s that?”

Little Soonyoung just shrugged. “I just...won’t.”

  
✨✨✨

“Aren’t you afraid of the spirits who live in here, Jihoon?” Soonyoung asked. He’s been feeling chills on his spine ever since earlier. He felt like someone is watching them but he couldn’t find anyone there besides them. It makes him scared but he’s not saying anything to the other guy because he’s afraid Jihoon won’t play with him anymore.

‘I’m Kwon Soonyoung, I’m a big boy now.’ He kept on telling himself.

But when Soonyoung saw a shadow behind one of the trees not faraway from them, he couldn’t do anything but hide behind Jihoon’s back.

“Jihoon, who’s that boy? He looks delicious. Can I eat him?”

  
Jihoon stood in front of Soonyoung in a protective manner, but also careful not to touch his skin. “You can’t eat him. He’s my friend.”

He felt the young boy tense from behind him and so he looked back and assured the other that everything’s gonna be fine. “Go away, you’re scaring him.” He told the other mountain spirit.

  
Before dissipating into thin air again, the spirit looked at Soonyoung again. It sent shivers down the little boy’s spine. But what it said next made Soonyoung tremble even more.

  
“Don’t touch Jihoon’s skin, human boy. Touch him and I’ll come back for your soul.”

  
It made Soonyoung’s mind unsettled the whole day. He didn’t even get to enjoy the beautiful pond at the middle of the forest Jihoon showed him because he realized so many things.

  
One, his friend is not really a human.  
Second, he’s afraid. Not because of the spirit threatening him to eat his soul. He’s afraid he’ll make a mistake and make Jihoon disappear...forever.

  
He was staring at Jihoon’s hand, holding the other end of the branch, until they reached the big pink tree.

  
“My fingers are pretty, right?” Jihoon chuckled. “Are you still thinking of what my spirit friend told you?”

  
Soonyoung shook his head. To divert the topic, he asked the guy in front of him. “Why are you wearing a mask?”

  
“It’s to make me look unhuman. My face is...well, it’s very human-like.” Jihoon replied.

  
Again, the kid’s curiosity got the best of him. “Can you...remove it? Just for one sec.”

  
He was startled when Jihoon bent down in front of him, face a bit closer than what he’s used to. But he was more shocked with what Jihoon told him to do.

  
“Remove it.”

  
“I-I can touch your mask?”

  
Jihoon nodded.

  
Soonyoung’s tiny hands slowly went to remove the mask hindering him from seeing the guy’s smile. For a few days, he’s already heard the other laugh. But he wants to see his face, his smile....

  
He wants to see the guy behind the cat mask.

He wants to see Jihoon....

  
Soonyoung’s hands finally landed on the mask. He carefully took it away from Jihoon, careful not to touch any part of the other’s face.

  
What he saw behind it, made his heart beat fast. The rays of the setting sun striked Jihoon’s face, illuminating light on his godly face. His eyes are small but Soonyoung swore he saw the universe in it. Under it, there’s a small mole lying there making it ten times prettier.

  
Jihoon smiled. God, he smiled and it revealed the little dimples the mask has been hiding ever since.

“Why? Do you expect a No-Face or something hideous behind this mask?”

  
Soonyoung couldn’t say anything. He’s in awe, he’s mesmerized.... and the words that left his lips are what he could only think of at that very moment.

  
“You’re beautiful.”

  
✨✨✨

  
And so, Soonyoung’s summer days are never the same again as he comes back to that forest every day to meet his friend, Jihoon.

  
It’s the same old routine. They’ll meet in front of the beautiful tree with a plethora of pink flowers Soonyoung didn’t even know the name of. Then, Jihoon will take him to some parts of forest. After hanging out, Jihoon will let him hold onto that tree branch to take him home.

  
Their whole day was spent playing or Soonyoung asking Jihoon silly kid questions like why is the sky blue or why can’t humans fly.

  
Little Soonyoung who hates summer to guts slowly became fond of it not because of the scorching hot sun above them but because of this man wearing this cat mask hiding that beautiful face beside him.

  
He’s still afraid of making his friend disappear so he always maintain a safe distance from the other so there would be no reason that their skin would come in contact.

  
However, kids are not the only ones who like to play. Fate, too.

  
They were playing hide-and-seek that time when Soonyoung saw a baby bird on a tree. Being the curious kid that he is, he tried climbing on it.

  
But when he heard Jihoon’s voice, he freaked out and slipped. His mind couldn’t process anything as he saw Jihoon reaching his arms out to catch him.

  
He prayed hard not for his small body but for Jihoon not to touch his skin.

  
That split second prayer got answered when he landed on the soft leaves below the tree.

  
Soonyoung couldn’t see anything as his eyes started getting blurry because of the tears starting to form in his eyes.

  
“I-It’s a relief...” Soonyoung cried.

  
“Ya! It’s really a relief. Don’t scare me like that ever again!” Jihoon exclaimed. It made Soonyoung cry even more.

  
“I-It’s a relief...” Soonyoung sobbed harder as he placed his head on his both palms.

  
“I-I’m sor...”

  
“It’s a relief you didn’t touch me.” Soonyoung cried louder. He got so scared he’ll make Jihoon disappear.

  
“Don’t cry, Soonyoung-ah~” Soonyoung is crying so hard that he failed to see Jihoon’s hand reaching out to tap him on his back. Luckily, he went back to his senses and he quickly withdrew his hand.

  
Soonyoung is still crying when he heard a familiar humming. He looked up and saw Jihoon humming a song, music to his ears.

  
It’s the same song he heard the first time he got lost in the forest. So, all this time, it’s actually Jihoon.

  
Jihoon smiled when Soonyoung stopped crying. If he can’t comfort him with his touch, maybe he can comfort him with his voice. He’s glad it actually worked.

  
He stood up and held the tree branch out to the kid. “I’ll take you home, Nyong.”

✨✨✨

But summers aren’t forever. And so, Soonyoung has to go back to the city.

  
“Jihoon, I can’t come back here tomorrow.” He stopped on his tracks before they reach their meetup tree. He chewed on his lower lip, trying to stop himself from crying.

  
It was a long string of silence before Jihoon answered him.

  
“You’ll come back again next year, right?”

  
Soonyoung, with his eyes watery, just nodded.

“I’ll wait for you till then.”

  
And so, summer became Soonyoung’s favorite season as it became those months he always looks forward to every year.

  
✨✨✨

“Don’t you have friends back in the city?” Jihoon asked as he munched on the sunflower seed that Soonyoung brought that day.

“I have two friends, Wonwoo and Junhui. Oh! Now that I think about it. They both love cats!” Soonyoung exclaimed. He looked at Jihoon and he wondered if the mountain spirit is happy living in the forest too.

  
“How about you? Don’t you love cats?”

Soonyoung continued staring at the guy with the cat mask beside him, sunflower seeds long forgotten. “I like cats too.”

  
He was taken aback when Jihoon looked at him. He quickly diverted the topic as he felt his ears getting hot. “But I love tigers more.”

  
“Tigers?”

“Hmm. I want to be a tiger in my next life.”

  
Jihoon laughed at what Soonyoung said. “Ya! You’re a human, not a tiger. What a weird kid you are, Kwon Soonyoung.”

  
“But I really want to be a tiger!”

  
“I’m more than sure tiger family won’t let you in their family. You’re too cute for that.” Jihoon’s laugh filled the air as Soonyoung’s heart raced again when he heard the other call him cute.

  
“Am I really cute?”

  
Jihoon caught himself and stopped laughing. He brushed his hair pwards then stared back at the kid beside him. “I said that?”

  
Soonyoung giggled at teased the other back. “You’re a tsun tsun, Mr. Mountain Spirit.”

  
Jihoon tried to divert the topic. “If I’m going to be reborn, I want to be reborn as a zookeeper then so I can adopt you, little tiger.”

  
Soonyoung felt his cheeks flushing again because of that. “Ya! I’m not little anymore! I’m already at middle school.”

  
Jihoon just shrugged. “Whatever you say, little tiger. What do you want the zookeeper do to you?”

“I want the zookeeper to pat-pat me.” Soonyoung answered absentmindedly. He bit his tongue when he realized what he just said. “That’s if we’ll be reborn!” He awkwardly laughed.

“Yeah, if we can be reborn.” Jihoon is thankful the mask hid the painful smile he let out at that very moment.

  
“How did you became a mountain spirit?” Soonyoung asked. He’s been wanting to ask this for a long time already but he always lost his chance. He’s happy he found the right timing now.

Jihoon leaned on his back and watched the clouds above them. It’s shading them from the pricking sunlight.

  
“I was abandoned in the forest when I was young. The mountain god took pity in me and casted a spell on me so I would live. In exchange to that, I can’t touch a human. A body under a spell is much, much weaker than a normal one. So if someone touches me, I’ll...disappear.” Jihoon said, with a sad smile on his face.

“Don’t you find it lonely?”

  
Jihoon stared back at Soonyoung. What he said made Soonyoung’s heart ram crazily inside his chest.

  
“It’s making me lonely...” Jihoon’s lips curved into an even sadder smile. “Every summer, it’s making me lonely.”

  
✨✨✨

  
“Jihoonie~” Soonyoung called as he ran towards the familiar tree, his bunched up cheeks even fuller than the last time Jihoon saw him.

  
“What are you wearing?” Jihoon crossed his arms.

  
“I’m already a high schooler.” Soonyoung twirled around. “Oh! And I’m taller than you now.” Soonyoung chirped.

  
“Whatever. You got noisier now than last year, Kwon Soonyoung. All the mountain spirits will complain about how loud you are.” Jihoon remarked as he made his way into the forest.

  
✨✨✨

“Wonwoo and Junhui are a couple now.” Soonyoung said. They’re sitting on the bridge, their feet dangling above the river.

  
“Are you sad about it?” Jihoon asked when he noticed Soonyoung staring at a distance.

  
“Of course not!” Soonyoung immediately answered. “I’m...” He trailed off. “I’m happy with what I have right now.” He said as he returned his gaze at the river in front of them.

  
No, he would never tell Jihoon how much he envy those two whenever they saw them holding each other’s hands. No, he would never tell Jihoon how much he envy Wonwoo’s stories about Junhui being his first kiss.

No, he would never tell Jihoon how much he wants to hug him every freaking time they’ll part. No, he would never tell Jihoon how much he wants to kiss his red, plump lips at that very moment.

  
No, he would never tell Jihoon how much he wants to touch him.... to take him into his arms.

As years pass by, Soonyoung’s friendship with Jihoon grew and bloomed into something more. As he grew older, he slowly realized what the rapid beating of his chest ever since he was young meant.

  
It’s definitely...that.

  
It’s hilarious how Jihoon still takes Soonyoung home with that tree branch connecting them. It’s not like he’s still that little boy Jihoon met for the first time several years ago but Soonyoung still loves it.

When he saw the familiar tree with blooming pink flowers growing on its branches, Soonyoung felt a pang inside his chest.

  
Jihoon slowly removed the mask off his face as the flowers above him fell when the cold breeze blew. He reached a hand out to catch the pink flowers falling from the tree.

  
“I finally knew what this tree is, Jihoon.” Soonyoung excitedly said. He’s the same excited boy from a few years ago. “It’s myrtle. Do you perhaps know what this tree symbolizes?”

  
“Love.”

  
They said at the same time. Their hearts both heavy at the mention of the big word.

  
“I want to graduate fast. I’ll set up a studio here at the countryside so I can always see you whatever season it is.” Soonyoung said as tears started to form in his eyes.

“Here, I...actually want to give you something I made but I suck at that so I’m sorry if it’s...not good.” He handed Jihoon something from his backpack. When the other opened it, it’s a red knitted scarf.

  
“Nyong, you know you can’t...” Jihoon sighed. “Can you...” He bit his lower lip. He stared at Soonyoung and tried to smile. “You can forget about me, Soonyoung. I’m someone who can’t be with...someone. You know that.”

  
Soonyoung’s tears began rolling down his cheeks. “I-I know that. Since day one, I know that. But how can you tell me to forget about you when all I could think of every spring, every fall and every winter is you.”

“All I could think of is you. I’m always thinking if you watch the flowers bloom every spring. If you feel lonely whenever the leaves fall every fall. If...” Soonyoung sobbed harder. “If you feel cold and wanted to be hugged by someone every winter.”

“How can you even ask me to forget about you, Jihoon? When all I’ve wanted is to hug...“ Soonyoung bit his lower lip. He wiped his tears and turned around. “I’m sorry. Forget what I said.” He said as he started running away from that familiar tree.

  
As he started running away from Jihoon...

  
✨✨✨

  
A day passed by with Soonyoung not going back to the forest.

  
He stayed inside his room as he thought of everything that he said to Jihoon the other day. It’s stupid of him to tell that to the other when he know from the very start that they can’t...

The door to his room opened and it revealed his uncle who looked at him worriedly.

  
“Soonie, aren’t you going out today?” The old man asked as he went to sit beside Soonyoung’s bed.

  
“Uncle Cheol, can you hug me?” Soonyoung sat up.

  
The old man hugged his nephew without hesitation. He felt Soonyoung’s arms tighten around him. “What’s the problem? Are you sick?”

  
The other shook his head. “No, I just feel like giving someone a hug.”

  
“Aigoo~ our sweet, sweet nephew.”

  
Indeed, the best way of comfort is through touch. Making someone feel your love through the warmth of your hands or the warmth of your arms wrapped on the other’s body.

  
“Nothing beats warm hugs, right Uncle Cheol?”

Cheol shook his head. “I think, more then the sense of touch, I think what we feel inside here.” He broke free from Soonyoung’s hug and placed a hand on the other’s chest. “What we feel inside our hearts is more important.”

Soonyoung froze when he heard those words. That’s right....what we feel inside is more important.

  
What you feel inside is much, much more important.

  
What he did next is ran towards the forest with only his slippers on. The sun already hid behind the mountains and it’s already dark outside. But who cares?

  
He arrived at the familiar tree and saw a familiar figure surrounded by fireflies. From where Soonyoung is standing, he looks like he was surrounded by stars.

Just like any other summer day, he’s there. He’s waiting...

  
He’s waiting for Soonyoung.

  
“Y-You’re waiting.”

  
The other, whose mask is removed off his face, just smiled at him. Soonyoung noticed that Jihoon is wearing the scarf he gave him.

  
“I’m always waiting, Soonyoung.”

  
It took everything in Soonyoung just so he won’t run into Jihoon’s arms and pull him in the tightest, warmest hug possible.

In the end, he just smiled at Jihoon, with tears in his eyes.

  
Jihoon took the red knitted scarf off his neck and handed the other end to Soonyoung. “Let’s go?”

“Where are we going?”

Jihoon just smiled at him. Forget it. Soonyoung will go anywhere as long as Jihoon’s in it.

  
✨✨✨

  
Soonyoung’s eyes lit up as soon as he saw the beautiful lights surrounding them. He looked back at Jihoon who’s wearing the cat mask again.

  
“This is a...”

  
“...a spirit festival.” Jihoon said. “It’s done yearly.”

  
“So, are you saying they’re all spirits?” Soonyoung gulped nervously to which made Jihoon laugh.

  
“Yes. They went all out this year, right? There are few incidents in which humans unknowingly blend in, thinking it’s a human festival.” Jihoon told the other.

  
“Aren’t you scared?”

  
“I have you, so why would I be scared?”

  
Jihoon saw Soonyoung’s eyes containing the stars in it. He felt his heart rapidly beating inside his chest.

  
He wants to see those stars...in summer, spring, autumn and winter, always...forever. He could just sit and watch the stars dance inside the other’s eyes all year round and he won’t mind.

  
Jihoon’s heart stopped when Soonyoung stared back at him and smiled, bunched up cheeks fuller as his lips formed a smile. “So, am I one of those humans who succeeded in blending in?”

  
Jihoon nodded. “You are...”

  
‘You are the most beautiful human who succeeded in capturing my universe.’

  
Soonyoung continued roaming his eyes around and was in awe at the beautiful lights surrounding them. There are also some booths with food and games. “I feel betrayed you didn’t tell me about this when we’ve known each other for years already.”

  
He heard the other chuckle. “I’ve always wanted to bring you here. But, you were too young back then. I don’t want you to be scared and besides...” Jihoon trailed off.

He cleared his throat then continued walking. What he said is a bit more than a whisper but is enough for Soonyoung to hear. “Guess I’m waiting for the perfect time. And here it is.”

Soonyoung’s cheeks flushed because of what the other said. He’s thankful Jihoon was walking ahead of him.

  
“I-It’s not like it’s a date.” He quickly facepalmed when he blurted out what he was thinking. Jihoon stopped walking then looked back at Soonyoung.

  
“But it’s a date!”

At that moment, Soonyoung didn’t know if the heating of his face is because of summer or because of the guy with the mask in front of him.

  
They spent the whole night trying out every booth. They also watched some dancing spirits. Soonyoung excitedly tugged Jihoon through the red scarf connecting them as they danced with the others.

  
Jihoon took Soonyoung to the open field where some spirits are gathered holding sky lanterns.

  
“Spirits make wishes too?” Soonyoung asked, curiously.

  
“Of course. We have wishes too.”

  
“What do you wish for every year?”

  
Instead of answering, Jihoon just smiled at him. “It’s a secret.”

‘I want to keep Jihoon warm.’

  
They wrote something then attached it to the sky lanterns before letting it fly to the sky together with all the other lanterns. Soonyoung stared in awe at the sky filled with the lanterns containing the wishes of hundreds of mountain spirits at the festival.

  
“It’s so beautiful, Jihoon.”

Jihoon isn’t looking at the sky. He’s been seeing it every year. Instead, he’s looking at the guy whose wrist is tied to the other end of the red scarf.

“Yes, it’s very beautiful.”

  
✨✨✨

When they arrived at the big myrtle tree that served as their meetup place throughout those years, Soonyoung finally got the courage to talk.

  
“About what I said the other day...”

  
But he was taken aback when Jihoon took off his mask to put it on Soonyoung’s face. He stood on his tippy toes then kissed the mask separating them on the lips, careful as to not let any part of his skin touch the other.

  
He felt the other tense because of what he did. “I didn’t know when but somewhere between all those summers we’ve been together, I longed for more...”

  
“What you said the other day about thinking about me on spring, autumn and winter...Soonyoung, you’re not the only one.” Jihoon said, eyes forming beautiful crescents Soonyoung saw from the two holes of the cat mask.

“Every spring, I want to pick all the flowers so I could give it to you. Every fall, I wonder if you’re lonely seeing the leaves fall from the branches and I want to be there to comfort you. Every winter, I-I...” Jihoon looked at Soonyoung. “I wish for your warmth.”

“You don’t know how much I...” Jihoon bit his lip. “How much I long for your warmth even when we’re just a meter apart like this.” Soonyoung saw a tear roll down Jihoon’s cheeks. He wanted to wipe it so badly. But in the end, he couldn’t do anything but withdraw his hand.

  
“J-Jihoon...”

  
“Soonyoung...I lov...”

  
What Jihoon was going to say was interrupted when little kids who seems like they came from the festival pass them by. They were running around the tree, laughing.

  
Soonyoung and Jihoon laughed with them too. Their minds flew to the first time they met. Little Soonyoung, hugging his knees, crying so hard in the middle of the forest. Mountain spirit Jihoon who just took a nap nearby got so fed up with the noise the little kid is making.

And so, he did what he considers the best decision he has made all throughout his existence. It’s to approach the little boy and take him home...

  
“I didn’t know kid spirits are this playful too.” Soonyoung remarked.

  
“No one can be as noisy as you tho.” Jihoon retorted back.

  
However, kids are not the only ones who like to play. Fate, too.

  
One of the kids stumbled and was about to fall. Luckily, Jihoon caught him by his arm.

  
“Thank you, Ahjussi!” The kid said, before running away from them to catch up with his playmates.

  
“Ya! Be careful, kids!” Soonyoung shouted. When he looked back at Jihoon, his heart shattered into tiny million pieces.

  
“J-Jihoon...is he...”

  
Jihoon’s skin started glowing bright green. Soonyoung watched in horror as he saw Jihoon’s fingers slowly fading away.

  
That kid is a human.

Soonyoung’s tears started rolling down his cheeks. But the guy...the guy in front of him... He didn’t do anything but smile. Smile and spread his arms out in front of Soonyoung.

  
“Come here, Soonyoung. You can finally touch me and give me warmth.”

  
Soonyoung didn’t waste a second as he took two steps and engulfed Jihoon into the warmest, tightest hug possible. He pulled the other close to him, with no plans of letting go, tears falling nonstop.

What Jihoon said before completely disappearing made Soonyoung’s heart broke into a million pieces more.

With a smile on his face, feeling the warmth of Soonyoung’s touch, Jihoon’s lips let go of the words he’s been keeping to himself.

  
“I love you.”

  
Soonyoung hugged the cat mask Jihoon left as he cried so hard, wishing for everything to be just a dream.

  
“I-I love you too.” He sobbed harder as he repeated te words he realized he didn’t even get to say to the guy with the cat mask who’s always with him every summer.

  
“I love you too, Jihoon.”

  
✨✨✨

  
Soonyoung had always hated the summer.  
Summer not only means sweats because of the scorching, hot weather. It also means having to spend the whole two months away from his friends.

  
Summer...he didn’t know it would be lonelier that year.

  
“Soonie, why are you wearing a scarf? It’s almost 40 degrees out there.” Uncle Seungcheol nagged.

  
Soonyoung just smiled at him, took something out of his bag then bid his uncle goodbye again.

  
“I’m just going to the festival, Uncle.”

  
“There’s a festival?”

  
Soonyoung gave him a small smile before he went out towards the woods.

  
It’s been a year but the tree is still the same. The myrtle tree is still there, standing proud and beautiful at the middle of the field, being the first thing that you’ll see before entering the forest.

  
Soonyoung hugged the cat mask he’s been holding since earlier. He covered half of his face with the red scarf he’s been wearing ever since he left the city.

“You could’ve just taken the scarf with you, idiot.” Soonyoung whispered into the cold breeze that blew.

  
Everything is the same except the fact that Soonyoung’s heart is empty.

  
The festival still has the shining lights, the festive mood of all the mountain spirits or humans in there.

  
Soonyoung went straight to the field where they fly sky lanterns. There, he saw the mountain spirit he saw when he was young. The one who warned him about touching Jihoon.

  
He contemplated if he’ll approach it. But he was startled when he returned his gaze, said spirit is already in front of him.

“What are you doing here, human boy?”

He felt shivers run down his spine but nevertheless, he replied as he averted his gaze. “I want...to make a wish too.”

  
The other just stared at the sky lantern he was holding. “I think you should be the one letting go of this one.”

Soonyoung brought his eyes up to look at the mountain spirit in front of him that handed him the sky lantern.

“He told me to fly one every year if he...” The spirit sighed. “If he, by chance, disappeared.” He saw the human guy’s face tear-stained as he took the paper attached to the lantern.

  
Soonyoung’s tears began to roll down his cheeks as he read the words written on the paper.

**_‘Thank you for the warmth, Soonyoung_**.’


End file.
